1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program able to generate texture images that can be correctly applied to face shapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, three-dimensional (3D) face models are used in the production of computer graphics (CG) for applications such as video games and movies.
As shown by way of example in FIG. 1, a 3D face model is made up of the following: a face shape, which is based on shape data that expressing a face's shape in three dimensions; and a texture image, which is applied to the surface of the face shape. In addition, since the texture image is a flat projection of a three-dimensional curved surface, the texture image differs from an image acquired by shooting a face looking forward with an ordinary imaging apparatus. Instead, the texture image is an image that expresses a face in a deformed way.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-107145, there is disclosed a method for simultaneously acquiring a face shape and a texture image. By simultaneously acquiring a face shape and a texture image in this way, and then applying the texture image to the face shape from the direction in which the texture image was acquired, the texture image can be correctly applied to the face shape.